


Par for the Course

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal is a lovesick dork, M/M, miniature golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:05:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Will leaned against the counter, an elbow propped alongside t-shirts and souvenir key chains. He raised his voice over the droning of some pop song. “Still time to back out.”Hannibal reached for his wallet. “Why would I do that?”“How many?” said the cashier.“Two please.”Will honed in, “You don’t like to lose.”Hannibal’s smile was small but amused. “Who says I’ll lose?”





	

Will leaned against the counter, an elbow propped alongside t-shirts and souvenir key chains. He raised his voice over the droning of some pop song. “Still time to back out.” 

Hannibal reached for his wallet. “Why would I do that?”

“How many?” said the cashier.

“Two please.”

Will honed in, “You don’t like to lose.”

Hannibal’s smile was small but amused. “Who says I’ll lose?”

“This doesn’t seem like your game.”

“Not exactly.” Hannibal shaded his eyes to survey the course. Children splashed in a water fountain. A colorful windmill turned in the distance. “I think I can manage though.”

“Just to be clear, you need to get the ball in the hole.”

A sigh came naturally. “Your wit is surpassed only by your beauty.”

Will took off ahead while Hannibal gathered the clubs. “Just don’t think you can ply me with flattery. I play to win.”

“Of course. I would expect nothing less.”

Queued at the first hole, Will held out two balls, a red and a blue. “Your ball.”

“I think blue.”

“Trying to tell me something?”

“I can’t imagine what you mean,” Hannibal said dryly.

“Uh huh.”

Hannibal watched Will line up at the tee, shorts pulled taut over his muscular thighs. “If you’re offering though.”

“Don’t try to distract me.”

“I wouldn’t.”

Club poised, Will froze in his stance. “I can feel you staring.”

“A man can appreciate without an ulterior motive.”

“You always have a motive.”

“You obviously haven’t seen yourself from this angle.”

Will shifted his feet. “So you’ll look, but no touching?”

“There are children around.”

“Right. Probably not a good time to bend me over that bench.”

Hannibal groaned. Smiling, Will tapped the ball. It plinked off an angled board and headed straight for the hole. “And it looks like -”

The ball circled and stopped. Hannibal stepped up to the tee. “Looks like it’s my turn.”

“You don’t have to gloat.”

“Merely an observation.”

Will waved a hand. “So let’s see it.”

“As you wish.” Hannibal lined up.

“Is the wiggle necessary?”

Peeking back, Hannibal grinned. “You noticed.”

“It’s pretty hard not to.”

“Can’t keep your eyes off me.”

“Hannibal.”

“Fine.” Hannibal swung. The ball ricocheted towards Will’s.

Plunk

Will blinked. “You knocked mine in.”

“Yes.”

“I don’t need your help.”

Gracefully extending a leg, Hannibal retrieved the ball. Holding Will’s eyes, he placed it in his hand. “Of course.”

“Don’t do it again.”

“I’m sure it was a fluke. I was aiming for the hole.”

“Yeah -”

“I was told that was the objective.”

Will huffed. “Just take your next shot.”

Hannibal nodded once. He made the shot easily.

Tipping his head, Will stared him down. “One-handed. Feeling cocky?”

“Always.”

“Still eight more to go, hot shot.”

Hole 2:

Hannibal snuck a cell picture. Will made him turn off his phone.

Hole 3:

Will confiscated Hannibal’s phone.

Hole 4:

Will caught Hannibal sketching on the back of the score card.

Hole 5:

“What’s that you’re humming?”

Hannibal shrugged. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?”

“Just a new composition.”

“Inspired by?”

“Well …” Hannibal’s eyes drifted down Will’s body.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

Hole 6:

“I dropped the pencil. Will, would you mind?”

“That’s the fourth time.”

“Is it?”

Hole 7:

“No, I don’t think we can fit in the windmill. And I’m not going to try.”

Hannibal stuck out his lip.

“Stop that!”

Hole 8:

Delayed getting Hannibal unstuck from the windmill.

Hole 9:

Will squared up. “This is it. The deciding shot.”

“Care to make it interesting?”

“Let me guess.”

Hannibal gave a wounded look. “Nothing salacious.”

“Uh huh.”

“One picture. Of the two of us.”

-x-

“Are you going to stare at that the whole way home?”

Hannibal stroked a thumb over the screen. “Maybe.”

Will turned his eyes back to the road. “At least you’re quiet.”

“You let me win.”

A smile crept into Will’s profile. “You would’ve pouted.”

Hannibal sighed, resting his head on Will’s shoulder. “Probably.”


End file.
